The unsung heroes
by Amondra
Summary: Follows the adventures of Amondra, a Night Elf, Grimblood, an Orc warlock, and last Lim, an undead shadow priest. Mostly funny and one shot short stories of this misfit band of friends.


_**The Meeting:**_

"You know, Grim, for us not being the _heroes_ of the horde we are doing an awful lot of crap the _heroes_ should be doing." The forsaken groaned trailing behind the ashen tinted orc and his towering felgaurd demon, as they crest over the small hillside by Darrowmere Lake. Not too many people would willingly travel with a warlock; the taboo that followed them was well warranted. Mostly if that orc was a Dragonmaw orc; Lim didn't know the specifics but the other orc's made it sound like a big deal. However, Grimblood seemed like a good enough fellow. At least he didn't complain about Lim's stench. Though, that might be due to the fact it was hard to smell over the brimstone sent his demon let off.

Grimblood sighed and shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't share his friend's sentiment on the matter; he just didn't see the point in complaining about it.

"Well there is no point is whining about it, is there?" Grimblood voiced looking back at the undead priest; shadows clinging around the Forsaken.

Lim in life was a priest of the light, and was considered second to none when it came to healing, at least that is what he claims. However, when he was brought back by the Lich King the light was no longer with him. Even after he broke free of his hold, the light would not respond to him. Grim wondered how hard it must have been to once be a beckon of light only to become a pillar of shadow.

"Maybe the complaining helps me cope? I don't like doing all this and not getting a thank you. I mean here we are going to kill other undead who we could try to bring over to the Forsaken…It makes me feel bad." Lim replied sarcastically.

"Lim you wouldn't remember a thank you if you even got one. You can't even remember where you leave your horse." Grim chuckled, "What number are you up to now?"

Lim crossed his boney arms. "four…this week."

"See what I mean," Grimblood finished looked out at the now ruined Caer Darrow, "There it is. Come on and be on guard, the place is supposed to be crawling with Scourge."

The two made their decent into the ruined keep. As they walked over the old stone bridge Grim fought to not hold his nose as the foul smell of stale stagnate, and a hint of mold, water filled his nose. He gestured to Lim that they hurry across.

"That bad?" Lim asked picking up his pace.

"I don't know what is worse, the water in Undercity or this lake." Grim grumbled.

Amondra looked down at the corpses that littered the ground around her feet. She drew in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. She would never fully understand how people could ignore the imminent danger in front of them for petty racial hate. A flaw short lived races had, and sometimes even the longer lived ones. She didn't even want to take this mission with the people she was tasked with. She worked better alone. She didn't have to worry about protecting someone that way. Not to mention, not to many people liked her style of fighting. It was too vicious some would say.

Her gaze looked a head, and her heart almost came to a halt. There entering the courtyard was a shadow priest and a warlock. Two things no one ever wanted to see together. It was a guaranteed death. To make things worse, they weren't alliance. The priest was a Forsaken and the warlock, much to her dismay was an Orc, a big almost black in color one. Though, they were in casting range, they had yet to go on the offensive. Instead they seemed to be approaching with caution. Amondra stood and had her hands on the ready with her weapons, should they change their minds and take advantage of her being alone.

They looked at each other intently, Amondra's eyes moving from time to time to the demon. She heard that the big ones can charge and be on you before you know what killed you.

_This is not my day, Elune protect me. I don't want to fight these guys._

The Forsaken spoke finally, "Are you responsible for all these deaths?"

"I didn't help kill your men in arms, and I did nothing to prevent them from killing the men with me." Amondra answered simply, waiting from them to attack.

"You make a poor ally." The orc grunted.

"Possibly, or I just have better priorities."

The orc raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Care to explain?"

Amondra nodded and pulled a small orb from a side pack she had. She moved it around and tossed it between hands before rolling it over to the two men.

"Hold and see for yourself." She said.

The orc picked it up first as soon as he did, she noticed his expression change. She wouldn't say it was pained, but it was clear he had an understanding. He gave it to the Forsaken next and his expression, from what little she could see was pained.

"They are trapped in time; they don't even know they are dead." Amondra said quietly.

"How do you know?" The Forsaken asked.

"I talked to some of them. They are waiting for Uther to come."

"Uther?" The Forsaken looked shocked now, or at least Amondra thought he did.

"So what is going on here, what does this have to do with those corpses?" The orc asked.

"This place has been turned into a school for necromancy. My friends here and yours were sent to clear it out. Instead of doing that, they settled for killing each other. I say we don't make the same mistake."

The two men looked at her for a long moment, trying to decide if she was joking, "You're talking about joining up?" The orc said finally.

"Well, yes. Look I can't clear the place out alone, and just the two of you, I doubt you will get much farther. Let's take care of this first and we can decide on killing each other after." Amondra said. Though her words were steady her insides were shaking like a leaf. She knew if it came to blow she would lose.

"Fine…we work together for now, elf. My name is Grimblood and the priest is Lim."


End file.
